


Slippery Slope

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, No specific spoilers, Post-Battle, Team comfort, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, The Avengers Are Good Bros, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: In which Tony is concussed and worried about Peter, while the rest of the team worry about their fallen member.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Slippery Slope

The ground was wet and slippery underneath him, cold pressing against his cheek. His eyes, gritty and full of something hot and tar-like, didn’t want to open. He was laying on his side, feet tangled together off somewhere to the slight left of the center of his body. He could feel a mittened hand on his forehead, pressing down, and a low murmur. 

“Tony?” He tried to open his eyes again, only managing a flutter of his lashes, but it was enough to infuse warm surprise into the voice. “Tony? Can you hear me?”

He tried to speak but his tongue was a useless mound in his mouth and he keened lightly, trying to flip over. It was then that he felt a second hand on his side. “Woah there, don’t try to move.”

The world was dark under his closed lids and he felt unstable. A shiver wracked through him and an unpleasant wave of heat cramped at the heel of his stomach. “Don’t feel good,” he said and the words came out blurry. 

“I know, can you open your eyes.”

He did and got a blinding flash of white, followed by the blurry outlines of Bucky in his vision. “Barnes?”

“Steve’s behind you,” the supersoldier said, tilting his chin up to indicate. Tony didn’t feel like shifting to see. 

“We’re waiting for medical.”

“What happened?”

“You fell off the roof, Tones,” Steve said and Tony thought that made a lot of sense with how sore he felt. He thought he remembered smears of a fight, his suit getting removed to protect Parker from some kind of rocket. He thought that was when he got thrown off, unprotected, hurtling through the chilly air. He wished he had a coat, he felt too cold and the ice he was laying on wasn’t helping. 

“Is the kid okay?”

“I’m fine Mr. Stark,” Peter said, and there’s a thread of exasperated anger there that Tony expects he’ll have to address. 

“Did we win at least?” Tony asked after a few centuries passed sitting in his own dizzy world. A thumb swiped across his face, taking some of the blood off his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Tones. Nat’s up with SHIELD, briefing them.”

“Thor and Clint too?” Tony asked, trying to figure out who all was on the team.

“They went back to base to pick up Bruce.”

Tony lets out a low growl at that. “You’re going to let SHIELD have me first then?”

“They’ll get here first and frankly, we’re all too worried to care about whether you want them looking you over or not.”

““M fine,” Tony said, eyes closing. Bucky tapped on his cheek, startling him awake again.

“You have a concussion, bare minimum. Probably some internal bleeding. We got lucky that you didn’t puncture a lung.”

Tony thought that was lucky considering he’d landed on his side in the snow. The world was blending now, into whites and peaches and the sketchy outline of Bucky’s hair. 

“Just don’t let them have too much fun,” he slurred before passing back out.


End file.
